Enamorandome de tu sombra
by Nana Walker
Summary: Lavi aun, depsues de cinco años, no es capaz de superar la muerte de su novia. Sin embargo, el día de navidad, se entera que puede devolverla a la vida. Pero las cosas no saldrian del todo bien. LavixAllen. Capi 5 arriba !
1. Sorpresa en Navidad

N/A: Hola acá con otros de mis fics. Antes que nada, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que el otro año sea mejor que este. Mi idea era haber publicado este fic ayer, 24 de Diciembre, pero recién lo termine hoy. Dedicado a todos en estas fiestas :D y en especial a mis lectores.

Sin explayarme más, el fic TWT

_**Enamorándome de tu sombra**_

_**Capitulo 01: **__**Sorpresa en Navidad**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de -man son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Y antes de seguir quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Allen xD.

A veces es doloroso despertar. Esta frase se la repetía siempre Lavi a sí mismo al abrir los ojos por la mañana. Sobre todo cuando "aquella" fecha estaba cerca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuatro o cinco años? El hecho de que se hiciese todos los días aquella jocosa pregunta, sobretodo sabiendo exactamente los días que habían pasado desde aquella fatídica fecha, era la prueba perfecta de que intentaba olvidar el hecho pero le era totalmente imposible.

Se movió hacia un lado de la cama y se quedo contemplando el calendario. Ya solo faltaban tres miserables días. Solo tres días para que fuese el quinto aniversario de la muerte de Alicia. Aquellos recuerdos de los últimos días de ella siempre lo atenazaban y no lo dejaban respirar tranquilo. Y lo peor es que había sido justo en la víspera de navidad. Por eso no le agradaba la navidad, pues los recuerdos de Alicia siempre venían a su mente.

De todos modos, tampoco se podía quedar tumbado ahí todo el día. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Se levanto lentamente, mientras se rascaba su rojiza cabellera. Aún le quedaban 4 días para entregar el capitulo mensual de una novela que publicaba en la editorial, pero también tenía que escribir un artículo, por lo que tendría que desvelarse todos los días, incluso el 25 de Diciembre. No podría ir a visitar la tumba de Alicia como todos los años. La tumba de su novia fallecida. De aquella persona, la más importante en su vida, que en el final de sus días ni siquiera parecía ella misma.

Lavi comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos. Se prepararía un café y se pondría a trabajar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Lo único bueno de haber dejado tanto trabajo para último minuto es que tendría una buena excusa para rechazar las invitaciones de Lenalee y los demás a las fiestas navideñas que hacían. Cada año era lo mismo. Se juntaban todo el grupo de amigos del colegio, incluso Kanda, a quien obligaban a ir, y celebraban la navidad. Y cada año Lenalee y los demás lo invitaban. Al principio siempre iba, acompañado de Alicia, pero desde que ella había muerto, no tenía ganas de ir, por lo que siempre se buscaba un pretexto para no asistir.

Comenzó a tipear en la computadora, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café. Se estiro hacia atrás.

- ¿Que podría poner?- comento Lavi hacia sí mismo, mientras miraba el cielo de su habitación. Aún no sabía que final darle a su historia. De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo levanto rápidamente. Tal vez eran los de la editorial del artículo, para comenzar a apresurarlo, pues la fecha de entrega se venía cerca.

- Buenos días- contesto Lavi, sin siquiera fijarse en quien lo estaba llamando. De pronto, desde la pantalla de su celular apareció una imagen holográfica del rostro de Lenalee, que sostenía una forzada sonrisa.

- Hola Lavi- le saludo la china y agrego, mientras una de sus cejas temblaba-. Supongo que este año SI iras a la fiesta, ¿no?

- Lo siento Lenalee- le respondió Lavi, tratando de fingir el máximo arrepentimiento posible-. Creo que este año tampoco puedo, porque tu veras…

De pronto la imagen se corto, de la nada. Lo más probable es que Lenalee hubiese cortado la llamada, pues esto la debía de haber aburrido. Algún día tendría que acabarse la paciencia a la china después de todo. Con esta ya eran cinco veces que se negaba a ir a una de esas fiestas de navidad, ¿Por qué habría Lenalee de creerle esta vez?

Dejo un celular a un lado. Lo mejor sería seguir tipeando. O, incluso antes de eso, ingeniarse un buen final o tratar de terminar el artículo. Después de todo de eso vivía.

Estuvo toda la mañana tipeando. La idea al fin había venido a la mente, por lo que al final se había decidido a concluir la novela. La idea no era suficientemente buena, pero era lo mejor que tenia por el momento.

Apenas termino ese último capítulo, lo releyó varias veces. Había algo que no encajaba y no terminaba por convencerlo ¿Qué sería? No lograba conectar bien los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. ¿Y si se daba un baño? Tal vez eso lo relajaría un poco. Por lo menos siempre que estaba escaso de buenas ideas, darse un baño de tina relajante lo ayudaba.

* * *

Apenas termino de bañarse, se vistió y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Mientras se daba el baño le habían entrado unas ganas inconmensurables de almorzar lasaña, por lo que saldría a comprarla. Lavi nunca había tenido mucha paciencia para cocinar. Por eso se estaba secando el cabello. Afuera del apartamento el frio colaba los huesos, pues estaban en pleno invierno y no le convenía enfermarse.

Apenas estuvo listo, Lavi se coloco una chaqueta y su casi inseparable bufanda. Camino rápidamente por el pasillo. Sin embargo algo lo sobresalto. Tomo la manilla de la puerta para abrirla y al siguiente segundo el timbre sonó con insistencia. ¿Quién sería? Ojala no fuese Lenalee y los demás, aunque era altamente probable que lo fuesen a buscar para la bendita fiesta, aunque aún faltasen varios días para ella.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió, pues no esperaba ver al cartero en la puerta de su apartamento. Regularmente la correspondencia le llegaba vía correo electrónico, pues usar cartas estaba totalmente pasado de moda.

- Buenas tardes- le saludo Lavi-. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Buenas tardes- respondió el cartero, que no tendría más de treinta años de edad, con una voz indiferente y agrego, mientras observaba un sobre-. ¿Usted es el señor Lavi Bookman?

Lavi simplemente se limito a asentir.

- Es que tiene una carta certificada gubernamental- le informo el cartero mientras le pasaba la carta y agrego, mientras le pasaba un pequeñísimo monitor-. Ponga su huella digital acá.

Lavi sin demora lo hizo y le pago la entrega al cartero, pues quería que este se fuese lo más rápido posible. Apenas el cartero se hubo ido, Lavi se quedo mirando la carta. Aquella carta que había deseado creer que nunca llegaría para no alimentarse más de falsas esperanzas. Y sin embargo, la tenía entre sus manos.

Lavi, de golpe, perdió todo el apetito y decidió volver a su apartamento. Aún no podía creer que, después de casi 4 años de espera, le hubiesen respondido desde aquella agencia gubernamental. Sus manos aún temblaban, pues tenía miedo de la respuesta. ¿Y si le decían que no? Tal vez no podría soportarlo.

Temblorosamente comenzó a abrir el sobre esperando lo peor. Ya podía ver las fatídicas palabras de "lo sentimos, su solicitud no ha sido aceptada por bla bla bla motivos". No podría soportarlo. Seria incluso peor que la espera misma.

Desdoblo la carta y comenzó a leerla. La releyó varias veces y mientras más la releía, más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

Ya era 24 de diciembre. Y Lavi, en vez de estar trabajando como lo había previsto, se encontraba en la agencia de una oficina gubernamental. Sabía muy bien que su trabajo corría peligro, pero desde que había recibido esa carta, le fue imposible concentrarse, tanto en la novela como en el artículo. Después de todo esto era más importante. No le importaba quedarse sin trabajo con tal de poder verla de nuevo. Después de todo, su solicitud había sido aceptada.

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Aún no sabía cuándo podría verla, pero lo habían citado para hoy, así que lo más probable fuese que faltase poco. Por fin podría volver a ver a Alicia. La muerte no era lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlo de ella. Después de todo, aquella agencia gubernamental estaba encargada de traer almas de vuelta a la vida. Obviamente no en el mismo cuerpo que había residido, pero era posible, después de todo.

Ya no aguantaba las ansias de estrechar a Alicia nuevamente entre sus brazos. De poder hablar con ella.

Lavi estuvo varias horas sentado en la sala de espera, pero lo hacía todo por volver a estar con Alicia. Cuando ya eran casi las once de la noche, una enfermera con rostro contrariado se acerco a Lavi.

- Disculpe- le dijo, con voz preocupada-. ¿Usted es el señor Lavi Bookman?

- Si- respondió Lavi ansioso. Ya podía imaginar a la enfermera llevándolo hacia la habitación de Alicia. Sabía que si ella estaba con él, todo mejoraría.

- Es que ocurrió un imprevisto, con el proceso de inversión de dirección de almas- comenzó a explicar la enfermera, pero al ver el rostro pasmado e interrogante de Lavi, prefirió explicarse-. Lo que sucede es que cuando trajimos el alma de la paciente, tuvimos unos pequeños percances.

Lavi comenzó a temblar y a imaginarse lo peor, llegando al extremo de pensar que el alma de Alicia no había soportado el traslado hacia este mundo.- ¿A qué especie de percances se refiere?

- Creo que eso será mucho más conveniente que se lo explique el doctor a cargo- le respondió la enfermera y agrego, mientras le daba la espalda a Lavi- por favor, sígame.

Lavi ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a seguir a la enfermera. Sabía que todo estaba saliendo demasiado perfecto, como para que nada malo ocurriese. El corazón le comenzó a pesar de una forma insoportable, casi como si hubiese perdido a Alicia de nuevo.

* * *

Lavi no lo podía creer. Lo que le había dicho el doctor era que se habían perdido el 90% de los recuerdos de Alicia… ¡¡El 90%!! Eso era casi como asegurar que Alicia lo consideraría como un extraño. Sin embargo, el doctor le había rebatido, pues la esencia de Alicia seria la misma.

Apenas Lavi se acerco al vidrio de la enorme habitación que albergaba a todos los cuerpos con las almas que habían sido traídas a la vida y se dispuso a examinar con la mirada al posible cuerpo que albergaba el alma de Alicia.

- El otro problema que hubo es el siguiente- comenzó a hablar el doctor mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el vidrio-. El cuerpo al cual llego el alma de Alicia, fue el equivocado.

Lavi desvió la mirada del vidrio y quedo mirando el rostro del doctor- ¿Que quiere decir con equivocado?

El doctor se quedo unos segundos en silencio y se dispuso a mirar a Lavi. El pelirrojo pudo notar que el doctor ya rondaba los cincuenta años, pues las canas se le asomaban. Sin embargo, la mirada del doctor no era la débil, sino que estaba llena de una extraña convicción.

- Bueno, no sería mucho problema que el cuerpo equivocado al que llego Alicia hubiese sido el de una mujer, pero…- comenzó a explicarle el doctor, pero Lavi lo interrumpió.

- ¿A qué cuerpo llego? ¿Al de un animal acaso?- comenzó a interrogarlo Lavi, mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa. Esto era imperdonable. ¿Cómo habían cometido la bajeza de poner el alma de Alicia en un animal? Su manos temblaban al solo imaginarse a Alicia como un perro como un perro o algo similar y las lágrimas de rabia se comenzaron a deslizar dificultosamente por sus mejillas.

Los guardias al ver la violenta reacción del pelirrojo, decidieron acudir en ayuda del doctor, pero este último con una seña los detuvo.

- Sé como debes sentirte, muchacho, aunque algo de lo que dijiste esta errado- le comento el doctor, mientras Lavi lo iba soltando lentamente-. No sé ni siquiera como preconcebiste esa idea de que el alma de un ser humano hubiese podido albergarse en la de un animal- concluyo el doctor, mientras se arreglaba la camisa que Lavi había soltado.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Sígueme, cuando la veas, sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Después de dicho esto, el doctor entro a la sala que tenia a los cuerpos con las almas ya traídas a la vida. Habían esparcidos en el suelo revistas, juguetes, libros y cosas por el estilo. Algunos eran ocupados por los cuerpos, otros conversaban. El doctor los esquivo a todos y llego hasta una esquina, en la que se encontraba un chico albino, con una extraña cicatriz en el rostro.

Apenas el muchacho albino los vio, se quedo mirando al doctor y Lavi por un segundo y, al siguiente les dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era sospechosamente muy parecida a la de Alicia.

- ¿No me diga que ella esta…?- le comenzó a preguntar Lavi al doctor, sin siquiera poderse creer lo que estaba preguntando.

- Si. El alma de ella está en ese cuerpo- contesto el doctor, mientras miraba al muchacho albino, que no aparentaba más de quince años.

* * *

Ya solo quedaba esperar. El doctor le había ofrecido devolver el alma de Alicia, peor Lavi se había reusado. Por lo que antes le habían explicado, solo podían traerse las almas a la vida una vez. Nada más. Prefería tener mil veces a Alicia de chico que no tenerla. Sería como una especie de amigo. Ya no podrían tener el tipo de relación que mantenía mientras Alicia pero, sin embargo, seguiría estando al lado de ella.

Después de llenar una complicada forma, le dieron la tutela legal de "Alicia". Ya eran pasadas la una de la madrugada del Día 25 de Diciembre. El muchacho, es decir, Alicia lo miraba y miraba todo examinando, como si fuese un bebe.

- Disculpe, señor Bookman- le llamo la enfermera, mientras extendía la forma-. Se le olvido rellenar el nombre de él- concluyo la enfermera, mientras miraba al chico albino.

Lavi rápidamente comenzó a terminar la forma. Comenzó a revisarla. Pudo ver que la fecha de "nacimiento" del albino estaba dada para el 25 de Diciembre. Le hacía mucha gracia. El mismo día que Alicia había muerto, tendría que celebrarle cumpleaños. Ya solo deseaba irse a casa. Busco rápidamente el hueco donde tendría que escribir el nombre de ella. Comenzó a escribir pero se detuvo en la letra A. No podía ponerle Alicia de nombre, pues por mucho que el alma fuese de una chica, se encontraba en el cuerpo de un muchacho. Ya sabía. Se le había ocurrido. Le pondría el mismo nombre que el personaje que tanto le gustaba a Alicia.

Le devolvió la forma a la enfermera. Esta la examino y con una sonrisa los despidió- Adiós señor Bookman, Adiós… Allen.

Fin capitulo 01

By Nana Walker

N/A: Hola otro de mis fics TWT. Después de publicar este capi, me pondré las pilas con actualizar todos mis otros fics TWT. Espero que la idea les haya gustado TWT. Y eso. Últimamente no ando muy creativa xD.

Y recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata)


	2. Fiesta de Bienvenida

N/A: Hai hai ~~Espero que estén muy bien. Acá traigo el segundo capi de este fic, espero que les guste y si no es así, ya saben que acepto críticas constructivas T^T

Los agradecimientos respectivos iran abajo ;D

Ahora, ¡el fic!

_**Enamorándome de tu sombra**_

_**Capitulo 02: Fiesta de Bienvenida**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de -man son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama a excepción de Alicia, pues la invente yo xD. Sé que ya pasó la navidad, pero este fic sigue estando en el 25 de diciembre xD

- ¿Crees que sea correcto hacer esto?- le pregunto Marie a Lenalee, mientras trataba de adivinar la expresión de la china, pues con las luces apagadas era imposible verle el rostro.

- Por supuesto- le respondió Lenalee, mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles en la penumbra.

- ¡Tsk! Si el baka usagi no quería esto, ¿para qué lo están haciendo?- murmuro Kanda molesto y agrego, mientras se incorporaba-. Yo me voy de aquí.

Con gran esfuerzo para no tropezar, Kanda comenzó a esquivar los obstáculos en la penumbra. Ya estaba harto. En primer lugar, aquellas fiestas navideñas lo tenían harto y, más aún, que lo obligasen a ir. Y ahora, tenía que darse el "lujo" de esperar a alguien que, sinceramente, cuando llegase se molestaría por todo aquello. Había pasado, obligado por Lenalee y los demás, todo el día comprando todo lo necesario para esa noche, combatiendo contra el frio y la nieve que se desataba a veces. Además, llevaban más de 4 horas esperando al baka usagi, quien no mostraba señales de aparecer ni mucho menos, por lo que tal vez todo había sido inútil. Ya era suficiente por un día.

- ¡Kanda, detente!- exclamo en un susurro la peli verde, mientras abrazaba al japonés por detrás-. No puedes irte.

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!- le grito Kanda mientras, avergonzado, trataba de zafarse del abrazo de la china.

- Estoy deteniéndote- le contesto tranquilamente, mientras señalaba lo obvio-. Yo se que él vendrá. Hay que esperarlo.

- Como si a mí me importase- murmuro el japonés, mientras volvía a su posición de indiferencia habitual-. Suéltame- concluyo, mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Lenalee.

- Prométeme que no te irás- le obligo la china-. Si me lo prometes, te suelto.

A Kanda no le quedo de otra. No sabía cómo, pero Lenalee siempre lograba convencer a todo el mundo. Era realmente molesto ser manipulado así, pero no le quedaba de otra. A pesar de que lo único que deseaba era irse y que había amenazado a todos los presentes con hacerlo, no podía largarse. Había una nevada de los mil infiernos afuera, por lo que salir era de bakas. Por eso Lavi estaba afuera. Después de todo, era un baka usagi.

Lenalee, con una sonrisa, soltó a Kanda y se volvió a esconder detrás de uno de los sofás de Lavi. Lo único que esperaba era que el pelirrojo llegase pronto y bien. Solo eso.

* * *

Lavi se quedo parado en la entrada de la agencia gubernamental. No podía ser. No podía creer que se hubiese levantado tal ventisca de nieve en tan poco tiempo. Las calles estaban totalmente cubiertas y solo eran iluminadas por las tenues luces de los faroles, dándole un aspecto tétrico a todo el exterior. Se notaba que la nevada había amainado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para poder regresar a casa. Por lo visto, tendrían que esperar un rato.

Allen simplemente se limitó a mirar al pelirrojo, mientras temblaba de frio. No entendía mucho, pero estaba realmente feliz de haber salido de ahí. Quería agradecérselo a… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el pelirrojo? No lo recordaba. Parece que él no se lo había dicho. Bueno, el caso es que solo quería agradecerle el haberle sacado de ahí, pero las palabras no el salían. Lavi, al ver que el albino temblaba, le tomo una de sus manos y lo guio adentro.

- Creo que tendremos que esperar un rato- murmuro Lavi, mientras llevaba de la mano a Allen hacia dentro de la sala de espera y agrego, mientras miraba la cara sonrojada del albino-. ¿No te molesta, Allen?

El albino simplemente se limito a asentir. Lavi ya no esperaba el minuto en que Allen podría hablar. No paraba de imaginar la voz que tendría. ¿Qué tal si era similar a la de Alicia? Seria todo muy extraño. Pero tendría que aguantar 24 horas para poder escuchar la voz del albino. Por lo menos eso le había dicho el doctor.

Allen comenzó a tiritar, gracias al miedo que sentía el regresar ahí. Llevaba mucho tiempo siendo torturado en ese lugar y, al ver que el pelirrojo lo estaba sacando se había animado. Pero, por lo visto era una falsa alarma. Solo había asentido, hace un momento atrás, para no incordiar al pelirrojo, pero no podía amainar el terror que sentía al volver ahí.

- Voy por un café- le informo Lavi al pequeño y agrego, con una sonrisa, una dolorosa sonrisa-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Allen lo miro y, apenas Lavi le dio la espalda, comenzó a contemplar la sala de una manera angustiante. No soportaba estar ahí.

- Ya volví- murmuro Lavi, después de un rato, mientras cargaba dos vasos humeantes-. Te traje una leche, Allen, pues no sabía que traerte, para que se te pase el fri…

Sin embargo no pudo concluir. Allen no estaba en el lugar que lo había dejado. Solo de la impresión dejo caer los dos vasos al suelo, los que rebotaron, salpicando todo el líquido. Y, sin siquiera disculparse con la aseadora, quien lo miraba molesta, salió en busca de su albino. De su Alicia.

Lavi solo corría dentro de la agencia, como un verdadero loco. No era capaz de pedir ayuda, pues si se daban cuenta de que había perdido a Allen apenas dada la tutela, se lo quitarían, quizás para siempre. Y él no lo podía permitir, así que solo se limitaba a buscar, de manera silenciosa y frenética al albino.

Lavi, de un sopetón entro al baño de hombres. Tal vez a Allen le habían dado ganas de ir. ¿Y qué tal si, por error debido a la naturaleza de su alma, había entrado al de mujeres? No podría buscarlo ahí. Lavi tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se quedo en silencio. Unos segundos y seguiría buscando. Pero antes de que siquiese se acercase a la puerta escucho unos sollozos. Unos sollozos reprimidos que provenían de unos de los compartimento de los sanitarios.

El pelirrojo se cerco sigilosamente y toco la puerta de uno de los compartimentos. Apenas lo hubo hecho, los sollozos se apagaron de golpe.

- Allen… soy yo, Lavi- murmuro Lavi, mientras abría la puerta. No sabía cómo, pero tenía una absoluta certeza de que Allen estaba ahí.

Inmediatamente, Allen abrió la puerta. Lavi se sorprendió, pues la cara de Allen estaba bañada en lágrimas. Sin embargo, sin siquiera decirle nada, el albino se lanzo a él y, mientras lo abrazaba, se deshizo en llanto.

- ¿Te quieres ir pronto de aquí?- le pregunto Lavi, mientras el menor asentía bruscamente-. Bien, nos iremos en seguida, pero antes, límpiate la cara.

Allen, obediente, comenzó a secársela con la manga del chaleco que andaba trayendo. Por su parte, Lavi no sabía cómo regresarían a casa. Ya tendría que ingeniárselas de alguna forma. El otro problema que tenía es que, como había pensado que a Alicia la habían traído a un cuerpo de mujer, solo había traído ropa de chica, por lo que a Allen le faltaba ropa.

Media hora más tarde, con Allen usando la chaqueta de Lavi, salieron de la agencia. Tenían suerte de que ya no nevaba. Podrían estar en una hora en casa. Lavi comenzó a dirigirse al estacionamiento, con Allen a la siga suya, mientras el albino bebía una leche caliente.

El oji verde miro a Allen. A pesar de que Alicia estaba en un cuerpo de chico, por alguna extraña razón, no dejaba de tener rasgos femeninos. El albino al sentirse observado, simplemente le devolvió la mirada a Lavi y, a continuación, una inocente sonrisa le enmarco el rostro.

* * *

- Lenalee-chan, Lenalee-chan- susurro Miranda al lado de la china, mientras la remecía suavemente. Lenalee la contempló un rato y abrió mucho los ojos, para darle a entender que ya estaba despierta-. Creo que deberíamos irnos. Por lo visto, Lavi no va a llegar…

- ¿Y qué hora es?- le pregunto la peli verde, con la voz un poco apagada. Le daba pena marcharse de ahí, después de todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho para preparar aquella fiesta, incluido el hecho de haber abierto mediante una llave maestra el departamento de Lavi y correr el riesgo de irse todos presos por allanamiento ilegal de morada. Se había hecho grandes ilusiones de volver a pasar una navidad todos juntos nuevamente, pero por lo visto no podría ser. Aún no entendía qué ni donde podría estar Lavi, pues el pelirrojo les había dicho que estaría trabajando, como todos los días.

- Las tres y media de la madrugada- contestó la castaña, también un poco abatida-. Es una pena que las cosas no hayan salido como las planeamos, ¿no?

Lenalee solamente se limitó a asentir. La verdad se sentía un poco triste. Se notaba, que cada vez más se estaban separando. Había tratado de evitarlo pero, por lo visto, Lavi se esmeraba en evitarlos lo más posible, o así parecía-. Esperemos media hora más, ¿sí?- le pidió la china, tratando de conservar una pizca de esperanza.

- También creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más a Lavi. Además ya es muy tarde para irnos a casa- le apoyó Miranda y agregó, un poco contrariada-. Aunque Kanda-san ya está muy molesto… tal vez no quiera esperar más.

Lenalee la miró mientras reía nerviosamente. Ya era todo un milagro que el japonés hubiese esperado "pacientemente" todo ese rato. La china se levantó y prendió rápidamente las luces. Ya no valía la pena tenerlas apagadas, pues era muy poco probable que el pelirrojo llegase a esas horas a su casa. Lenalee miró a su alrededor, Marie se encontraba sentado, jugando con unos hilos mientras que Kanda mostraba un semblante molesto.

Si, era toda una pena que esa navidad hubiese resultado todo un desastre. Lenalee se sentó, al lado de Kanda a esperar media hora más. Media hora en que, probablemente no ocurriría ningún milagro…

* * *

Lavi iba conduciendo su auto, de un color carmín, mientras el albino, sentado en el lugar del copiloto, miraba apenas el desolado paisaje que se extendía por las nevadas calles de la ciudad. El sueño lentamente había comenzado a embargarlo, así que los ojos, de vez en cuando, pegaban cerradas bruscas. Lavi dio unas cuantas vueltas más, mientras trataba de cuidarse de la resbalosa nieve.

- Mira, Allen- le llamo Lavi, mientras lo zarandeaba suavemente. El albino se desperezó un poco y miró hacia el lugar que le indicaba Lavi. Pudo ver claramente un complejo de departamentos, bien mantenidos, con balcones al estilo gótico y, rodeando a los mismos, amplios jardines con árboles y arbustos, que ahora se encontraban cubiertos por una manta blanca y gélida. Lavi espero que el albino mirase y examinase el entorno lo mejor posible y le anuncio, mientras acercaba el auto a la portería-. Acá es donde vivirás ahora… ¿te gusta?

El albino observo maravillado un momento todo aquel paisaje y asintió, con mucho entusiasmo.

Apenas Lavi le mostró su identificación al guardia de portería, este lo dejó pasar, un poco extrañado al ver al joven y albino acompañante del joven escritor.

Después de dejar estacionado el auto, bajo techo, procedieron a subir por el ascensor, en dirección al apartamento del pelirrojo, pues este vivía en el piso decimo catorce del complejo de apartamentos. Allen comenzó a cabecear, así que Lavi solo se limito a sostenerlo y abrazarlo. Ahora viviría con ella. O con él. Bueno, era un poco confuso el asunto, pero después de haberlo pensado un poco, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería tratarla como él, pues había llegado a un cuerpo de hombre. Además Alicia no recordaba nada de lo vivido anteriormente, así que tampoco valía la pena mencionarlo.

Apenas llegaron al piso decimo catorce, se bajaron del ascensor y se apresuraron en llegar al departamento 49, pues tanto Allen como Lavi se sentían exhaustos por el día de hoy. Sin embargo, apenas hubieron llegado a la puerta, el pelirrojo se percató de algo extraño. Por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo se escapaba un pequeño halo de luz, lo que era bastante improbable, pues él había dejado todas las luces apagadas antes de ir a la oficina gubernamental.

- Allen, escóndete detrás de mí- le ordeno el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba silenciosamente a la cerradura de la puerta. No sabía cómo, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era que estaban robando en su apartamento, algo que era muy difícil, pues había un guardia en portería las 24 hrs, los 7 días de la semana, sin contar los otros sistemas de seguridad. El pelirrojo metió lentamente la llave por la cerradura, preparándose para ponerse a pelear, a puño limpio, si es que se trataba de ladrones. La llave lentamente comenzó a girar y el pelirrojo, de un sopetón, abrió la puerta. Después de todo, el elemento sorpresa tal vez podría ayudarlo.

- ¡¡Sorpresa!! ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!- escucharon Lavi y Allen apenas se abrió la puerta y, al segundo siguiente, su visión fue cubierta de mucha challa y serpentinas.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!!- les preguntó el pelirrojo, totalmente sorprendido al ver a cuatro de sus mejores amigos en su departamento, sin contar con el arreglo que se podía vislumbrar desde afuera del departamento.

- Vinimos a celebrar la navidad contigo, Lavi- le contestó Miranda.

- A mí no me incluyan- le interrumpió Kanda, molesto, mientras miraba para otro lado.

- Jajaj, no seas tan deshonesto Kanda- le contradijo la china, mientras exhibía una gran sonrisa-. Se te notaba que también estabas preocupado por Lavi- concluyó la peli verde, mientras tiraba de una de las mejillas de Lavi.

- ¡Itai! ¡Lenalee, nunca nos vemos y lo primero que haces es tirarme de las mejillas! ¡Eres malvada!- le grito Lavi, antes de agregar algo más se quedó callado, pues vio el semblante de Lenalee… daba más miedo que ver la expresión de Kanda al llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?- le regañó la china, lo más amorosamente que pudo-. Estábamos preocupados por ti, ya que cada vez nos evitas más. Por eso quisimos pasar la navidad contigo…- de pronto la china detuvo su respuesta, pues se había percatado del muchacho albino que los estaba mirando a todos- Lavi, ¿Quién es él?- concluyó Lenalee, un tanto extrañada al notar que el muchacho que se escondía detrás de su amigo no sobrepasaría los quince años.

Lavi se quedó pasmado, pues no tenía idea de cómo responderles. Todos sus amigos habían conocido a Alicia y sabían perfectamente la relación que había sostenido con ella. Y también sabían que Alicia había muerto hace cinco años. Además no era bueno que Allen escuchase aquello, ya que el doctor le había advertido que el albino podría sufrir algún tipo de trauma. Sin contar que, para todos sus amigos y en especial para Lenalee, era anti ético traer de vuelta un alma a la vida. Si no hubiese perdido a Alicia lo más probable era que él hubiese seguido pensando igual que sus amigos con respecto a traer de nuevo almas a la vida.

Lavi tragó saliva, tratando de inventar una buena excusa pues, a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que evitaba a sus amigos, no quería pelearse con ellos y menos en un día como ese. Diablos, era escritor…, ¿Cuánto podría tardarse en inventar una buena excusa?

Fin Capitulo 02

By: Nana Walker

* * *

**¡Omake time!**

_Hace nueve años atrás…_

- Hola, Alicia- saludó un chico pelirrojo a una muchacha de cabello castaño claro, rayano en lo rubio. La muchacha giro su rostro para ver el del pelirrojo y rápidamente lo volvió a poner en su cuaderno. Por lo visto estaba concentrada escribiendo algo. Lavi se dio cuenta de que, si no explicaba el por qué la estaba saludando, la chica no hablaría nada-. Quería que empezáramos las cosas de nuevo. No sé porque me tienes tanto odio, lo digo por tus acciones, claro está… ¿no será que te gusto?- se aventuró a preguntarle el oji verde.

- ¿Gustarme?- le preguntó la chica, con una mueca-. Por favor, no significa que, si todas las chicas están babosas por ti, yo también lo voy a estar. De hecho te odio. Por eso te atropello cuando te veo y no te saludo. Si me gustarás, ¿no crees que sería más lógico hablar contigo que tratarte así, como te trato? Ahora déjame tranquila, que estoy ocupada- concluyó la chica, mientras volvía a poner los ojos en su cuaderno.

Lavi, un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza, simplemente se alejo del puesto de Alicia, la chica nueva, y volvió al suyo. Lo habían asignado para ayudarla, pero la chica le tenía mucha saña. Era extraño que alguien le tuviese aversión de esa forma. De por sí, siempre se había comportado de manera simpática con todo el mundo, así que le caía bien a todo el mundo… Bueno, si esa chica, Alicia, quería guerra, guerra iba a tener… Ya vería la chica que no podría tratarlo así y sin que él, Lavi Bookman, no tomase "represalias".

- Esto va a ser muy divertido- murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

**¡Fin Omake time!**

N/A: Hai… ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que sí y si no, ya saben,… acepto críticas constructivas (mientras sean dadas con respeto :D). Gomen por la tardanza… y etto… bueno… gracias por leer n/////nU.

Ahora los agradecimientos a: **Karina-chan** (Gracias por tu review y qué bueno que te gustase la idea. De hecho este ha sido uno de los fics que he escrito con más cariño T^T. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n_n y gomen por la tardanza) **PolidL- Chan** (Gracias por tu review n_nU… al principio me deprimió un poco y me hizo sentir muy culpable (es en serio, estuve varios días preocupada por lo que me pusiste T.T). Gomen si las ideas, telepáticamente se nos cruzaron Dx… de hecho una vez a mí me paso lo mismo… estaba escribiendo una historia original (algo que aspiraba a terminar como novela) y cuando ya llevaba sus 50 págs. me puse a ver una serie que era casi idéntica a lo que estaba escribiendo D; , así que comprendo perfectamente tu sentimiento de frustración … Gomen Poli-chan ToT *acaricia la cabeza de Poli-chan*) **Karoomy-chan** (Gracias por tu review.. y que te haya atrapado la historia n//n .. espero no haberme tardado tanto y que este capi te haya gustado :D y si no, puedes mandarme un ciber-golpe xD) **Seiko Matsuzawa**(Arigato Seiko-chan por tu review T^T.. espero que el capitulo te haya gustado mucho xD.. o por ultimo lo hayas encontrado pasable xD y lo de los fics.. no te preocupes que los continuare todos xD).

También muchas gracias a toda la gente que sigue este fic n_n

Y por último… Recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata)

Bye y nos leemos en el siguiente :D.


	3. Familiar

N/A: ¡Konnishiwa Minna-san! Gracias por tu review Seiko-chan *-*, pues sin él no hubiese continuado esta historia u.u. Bien aquí actualizando, espero que estén bien y eso…. Y ojala que este capi les guste. En relación a cómo será Alicia, pues me apresurare en dibujarla y subir la imagen a la red n_n

Bien, sin nada más que agregar… ¡El tercer capi!

_**Enamorándome de tu sombra**_

_**Capitulo 03: Familiar**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama, a excepción de Alicia, pues la invente yo xD.

- Él es… - farfulló el pelirrojo, mientras que Allen observaba a los presentes, examinándolos-. Su nombre es Allen y viene a estudiar acá. Es un sobrino mío...- concluyó, de manera un poco apresurada. Ni siquiera había pensado una buena mentira, solo había arrojado lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, esperando que se lo creyesen.

- ¡Ah! Debe ser el hijo del hermano de Alicia, ¿no?- murmuró Miranda y agregó, con una sonrisa-. Mucho gusto Allen-kun, soy Miranda.

Allen, apenas todos se presentaron a sí mismos, a excepción de Kanda que tuvo que ser presentado por la peli verde, les sonrió. Lenalee seguía sin creerle a Lavi, pues el oji verde lucia un poco nervioso y arrojaba una excusa tras otra, sin contar de qué la razón de que Allen no pudiese hablar era una disfonía crónica, o algo así les había dicho Lavi.

Apenas todos hubieron entrado, Lavi quedó boquiabierto. La casa estaba totalmente transformada. Del aspecto opaco y un poco lúgubre dado por todo el desorden, de los libros dispersos y las cortinas cerradas había pasado a estar adornado con muchos muérdagos artificiales, la mesa con velas rojas y todo en completo orden… incluso TODOS los libros que, hace unas horas atrás se encontraban en el suelo.

- Ni siquiera hemos cenado, para que todos comamos juntos- le comunicó Marie, mientras veía el semblante sorprendido, tanto del dueño de casa como del albino.

- ¡¡Wow!! ¡Les quedó genial!- exclamó el pelirrojo y agregó, mientras le devolvía la mirada a Lenalee-.¡¡ ¿Y cómo diablos entraron?!!

- Se-cre-to- murmuró Lenalee, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y continúo, ignorando la pregunta de Lavi-. Deberíamos sentarnos a comer… aunque sea un poco tarde.

Lavi prefirió no contradecir a Lenalee pues, a diferencia de Marie y Miranda, a esta ya se le notaba el enojo. Era obvio pues, ¿desde hace cuanto estarían esperándolo solo a él? Incluso Kanda lo había esperado. Bueno esto último le daba un poco de miedo, pues era totalmente inusual que el japonés estuviese por su voluntad ahí. ¿Con qué lo habrían amenazado? Apenas los cinco amigos y Allen se sentaron a la mesa, después de que pusiesen la comida sobre esta, se pusieron a comer. Lavi no sabía para cuantas personas habían preparado todo aquel festín, pero por lo visto Lenalee y Miranda habían considerado que hasta un elefante estaría invitado. Por su parte Allen pudo contemplar maravillado y, extrañamente, un poco nostálgico todos aquellos platillos, mientras se le hacía agua a la boca.

Mientras comían y bebían licor, unos de manera más rápida que otros, Allen comía como si lo hubiesen estado matando de hambre en un desierto. Lavi, por una parte no sabía cómo reaccionar pues, ¿acaso no había evitado a sus amigos por casi cinco años? Y sin embargo, ahí estaban celebrando a esas horas la navidad con él. Se sentía un poco avergonzado y ni siquiera sabía que decirles…

* * *

- Yo…yo queriash pedirlhsles dis-dicshculpas- balbuceó Lavi, mientras se tambaleaba. Los demás solo se limitaron a mirarlo, unos contrariados, más que nada por el aspecto que este ofrecía pues ahora era totalmente distinto al que tenía hace un par de horas antes. Tenía la camisa totalmente desordenada y una mirada turbia se asomaba por su verde ojo, sin contar que por la comisura de sus labios se escapaba un pequeño hilillo de saliva.

- Lavi, deberías sentarte- le pidió Miranda, mientras trataba de sentarlo en uno de los sillones, con ayuda de Marie. Ya eran pasadas las seis de la mañana y tanto Lavi, quien insistía en disculparse y seguir con la juerga, como Kanda, quien solo mascullaba molesto con las mejillas sonrojadas, estaban ya ebrios, mientras que Allen dormía apacible sobre el sillón

- Yuu-chan… ¡¡Te amo!!- grito Lavi, mientras se arrojaba sobre el japonés.

- ¡¡Te mat-tare, batshtardo!!- gritó el peli azul, mientras trataba de desenvainar la espada.

- Kanda, ¡¿de dónde sacaste esa espada?!- preguntó Lenalee, aterrada, mientras iba en ayuda de Lavi y agregó, mirando a Marie-. ¡¿No se suponía que Mugen estaba escondida?!

- ¡¡Eso pensé yo también!!- grito Marie, mientras trataba de apartar al ojiverde de un peligro de muerte inminente a manos del japonés. Sin embargo, todos cayeron sobre Allen, quien de solo la sorpresa despertó gritando como un loco.

- Jajajaja- rió Lavi, como un idiota, mientras apenas dejaba respirar al albino-. Jugueshmos al twister- sugirió, mientras trataba de sacárselos a todos de encima. Allen era el más afectado, pues sobre él se encontraban Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee y Marie, mientras Miranda trataba de ayudarlos, sin buenos resultados.

- Lavi mejor deberíamos ir todos a dormir- sugirió Marie, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Lenalee y a los dos chicos ebrios. No podía creer que, tanto Lavi como Kanda se habían emborrachado tan rápido. Bueno, tal vez en Kanda podía comprenderse, pues el peli azul no estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero Lavi, por lo menos en los días de instituto bebía bastante.

- ¡¡No quiero!!!- gritó haciendo pataleta, mientras Allen lo miraba un poco asustado-. ¡¡Jugushemos al twistter!!

Las dos chicas y Marie, después de estar media hora tratando de convencer a Lavi de que tenían que dormir, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo en el mismo living, pues el pelirrojo ya no atendía a razones. Sin embargo, antes de que lo dejasen ahí y cada uno tratar de acomodarse como fuese hasta que amaneciese, Lavi abrazo al albino, que solo contemplaba asustado la situación, mientras trataba de zafarse sutilmente del abrazo del pelirrojo.

- ¡¡Si quieshrhe me quedsho quieto, pero Ali… ¡no! Allen… she quedash conmigo!!- amenazó, mientras apegaba más su cuerpo al del albino.

-¡¡Lavi, deja a Allen-kun!!- le gritó Lenalee, mientras sacaba al albino del agarre del pelirrojo-. Y duérmete- concluyó, mientras le ponía una frazada a Kanda encima, pues el japonés se había quedado dormido sobre una silla, con Mugen en mano.

Lavi solo hizo un último puchero, mientras caía rendido en el suelo. Apenas Lenalee vio esto, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por su amigo y con la ayuda de Marie y Miranda intentaron levantarlo, pero les fue totalmente inútil, pues el cuerpo del escritor estaba en peso muerto, como si se rehusase a ponerse de pie a propósito. Después de lidiar un rato en esto, incluso con Allen ayudándolos, decidieron que, les doliese lo que les doliese, lo único que les quedaba era dejar al pelirrojo tirado ahí, tapado con una manta.

Apenas hubieron terminado, los cuatro buscaron alguna cama o silla desocupada en la que poder dormir aunque sea una hora y exhaustos, aunque felices de poder revivir las celebraciones en grupo, se durmieron.

* * *

Allen, al cabo de media hora de intentar conciliar nuevamente el sueño, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a todos los durmientes a su alrededor, los que apenas dormitaban. Y, casi en el acto, unas ganas irreprimibles de orinar le comenzaron a invadir, por lo que se levantó, para buscar el baño. Camino unos cuantos pasos, mientras esquivaba el cuerpo de Lavi, quien, al parecer dormía.

Después de que hubo encontrado el baño y, haber hecho relajantemente sus necesidades, se comenzó a lavar las manos, mientras tarareaba una canción que se le había venido a la mente. Era como si ya la hubiese escuchado antes, una dulce y triste melodía de piano…

Sin embargo, el contacto de alguien detuvo, de golpe, sus cavilaciones. Detrás de él estaba Lavi, quien lo abrazaba y le olía el cuello, mientras derramaba lágrimas. El contacto de Lavi, contra su espalda, era caluroso y extrañamente nostálgico, como si ya lo hubiese sentido en otro lugar, lo que era prácticamente imposible, pues no lo recordaba. El albino, solo se limitó a zafarse del abrazo de oji verde y voltearse para verlo a la cara. A pesar de que se sentía enormemente agradecido hacia Lavi, no entendía por qué este lloraba de manera tan silenciosa y, a la vez, tan desgarradora.

- Alicia…- murmuro Lavi, entre sollozos, aún borracho- perdóshname…

Allen, sin comprender para nada, solo se limitó a abrazar a Lavi, pues al verlo llorar de esa manera lo entristecía a él también. El albino pudo sentir el abrazo de Lavi, su olor mezclado con el tufo de alcohol, su cabello y sus lágrimas, por lo que no pudo evitar querer estrechar más a Lavi, pero este le interrumpió, dándole un brusco beso, quitándole la inocencia que poseía hace unos minutos atrás. Allen pudo sentir la lengua de Lavi recorrer la suya inexperta, con suavidad, mientras el sabor de Lavi, mezclado con alcohol, lo invadía. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el pelirrojo no se cortaba ni siquiera en estrechar más a Allen, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos del albino, quien solo le seguía la corriente, pues no hallaba nada anormal en eso. Era como si Lavi ya se lo hubiese hecho otras veces. Allen cerró los ojos un momento, mientras jugueteaba con la lengua de Lavi.

No sentía nada especial, pero aquello era tan familiar que no podía resistirse… era como si ya lo hubiese vivido antes. Sin embargo había algo distinto, pues aquel beso era triste, hambriento por culpa de la soledad.

Fin capitulo 03

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que sí. Gomen si quedo mucho más corto que los capis anteriores, pero no me imaginaba de que otra forma podía terminarlo. Por lo del Omake Time, aparecerán capitulo por medio, así que le próximo ya vendría apareciendo en el capi 04. Bien creo que solo es eso.

Como ya saben, cualquier crítica constructiva y con respeto será más que bien recibida n-n

Ahora los agradecimientos a: **Seiko Matsuzawa **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review (de hecho fuiste la única que me dejó en fanfiction ;_;) y si no me hubieses dejado este review, de seguro no continuaría la historia (por lo menos no aquí en fanfiction) … te apoyo… es que el laven, por lo menos el tradicional, se destaca por ser tierno *-*… ojala este capi te haya gustado ,D… bye bye y cuídate mucho *Nana la abraza*)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente que sigue este fic n-n

Y no olviden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)


	4. Bajo y sobre la nieve

N/A: ¡Holas preciados y preciadas lectores y lectoras :D~! Aquí se viene el cuarto capi de esta historia. Por un momento pensé que no lo tendría listo para esta semana, pues no lo terminaba nunca xD! Espero que les guste y mil disculpas por la demora, pero la U me tiene mega copada -.-U, ni siquiera he podido dibujar, ni terminar un Amv y con suerte miro un poco de anime (más que nada la 3ª temporada de Hetalia, Durarara y Druaga No To The Aegis Of Uruk)

Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo x3 en este fic *-*

Sin más extenderme, el cuarto capi y el segundo Omake Time :D~

_**Enamorándome de tu sombra**_

_**Capitulo 04: Bajo y sobre la nieve**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama, a excepción de Alicia, pues a ese personaje lo cree yo. ¿Cuándo tendré listo el dibujo de Alicia? Ni idea XDU.

Un refulgente sol se abrió paso, al fin, a través de las plomizas y densas nubes que, desde hace días, le daban un carácter un poco depresivo y, más frio incluso, de lo que parecía, a la ciudad. Junto con los rayos del sol, la nieve también comenzaba a brillar, un poco molesta para la vista, mientras se derretía lentamente. A pesar que, desde hace un buen tiempo, la atmosfera en el departamento de Lavi se mostraba casi idéntica a aquellos tristes y odiosos días nublados, hoy junto con la salida del sol, también había cambiado la atmosfera en el departamento del pelirrojo.

Todos sus amigos, que hace unas horas atrás habían celebrado la navidad con él, se alistaban ya para irse a sus casas, sin que todo esto quedase exento de ruido.

- ¡¿Dónde diablos esta Mugen?- preguntó el japonés, más molesto de lo usual, pues una jaqueca extenuante lo amenazaba sin piedad.

- Deberíamos irnos ya… Lavi está muy ocupado, ¿CIERTO LAVI?- le preguntó Lenalee, con un tono de voz sugerente a lo que Lavi no pudo evitar poner una mueca de extrañeza, pues no se esperaba que sus amigos se fuesen en la mañana. De por sí, al ver que ellos habían allanado ilegalmente su departamento, supuso que se quedarían mucho más rato, pero por lo visto sus amigos tenían otros planes.

- Eh… si…- murmuró Lavi, tratando de seguirle la corriente a su amiga, aunque estaba totalmente fuera de protocolo responder de esa forma-. Tengo que terminar unos trabajos para la editorial.

- ¡Qué carajo! ¡Yo no me voy sin Mugen!- protestó el japonés, mientras rebuscaba por la casa de Lavi, dejando todo desordenado.

- Pareciera que Kanda-san hablase de su novia- murmuró Miranda, mientras miraba con nerviosismo al peli azul.

- Kanda, ¿estás seguro que la trajiste?- le pregunto Marie, un poco cansado y agregó-. ¿No habías dicho que la habías perdido?

- ¡ ¿Cómo mierda la voy a perder?- le contradijo el japonés, mientras Lenalee trataba de hacerlo desistir de la búsqueda de la katana, pero con inútiles resultados. Mirando toda aquella escena, con el rostro un poco desencajado, se encontraba Allen quien, desde la mañana, había esquivado a Lavi, pues una extraña sensación de vergüenza se había cernido sobre él. Todo había dado comienzo después de aquel beso que había recibido de un borracho Lavi, que se había dormido inmediatamente después de haberlo besado.

Lo que el albino encontraba aún más extraño, incluso más anómalo que el hecho de que Lavi pareciese mostrar señas de no recordar en lo absoluto aquel beso, era el nombre por el que lo había llamado... ¿Quién era Alicia?

- ¡Woo!- Exclamó Lavi, mientras observaba el anillo que lucía Miranda en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda-. Miranda, ¿estás comprometida? ¡¿Quien es el afortunado?

Todos miraron a Lavi, extrañados, mientras un gran silencio sepulcral se extendía por toda la sala.

- ¿No te llego la invitación?- le preguntó Miranda, extrañada ante la pregunta del pelirrojo.

- No…

- Que extraño- murmuró Marie y agregó-. Yo recuerdo haberte enviado una, hace tres semanas atrás.

- No me llegó nada…- murmuró Lavi, un poco indeciso, pues no estaba bien seguro. Desde hace un par de años había tomado la mala(?) costumbre de que cualquier carta que llegase, a menos de que fuese una cuenta a pagar, simplemente la desechaba, sin siquiera leerla, para no sentir remordimientos si la leía. Era un poco extremista que esa costumbre lo hubiese llevado a botar una invitación de boda, sin siquiera enterarse.

- Es que Marie y yo nos vamos a casar…- murmuro Miranda un poco sonrojada, mientras Marie pasaba su mano por el hombro de la castaña.

-¡ ¿EN SERIO?- gritó Lavi, totalmente impresionado. Aquel grito había detenido, incluso, la búsqueda exhaustiva de Mugen por parte del japonés-. ¡Felicitaciones!- les dijo Lavi, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Realmente era una gran noticia, pues Miranda y Marie llevaban saliendo juntos desde la secundaria.

Después de que Lenalee le prometió a Kanda de que todos le ayudarían a buscar a Mugen en la casa, pues de seguro se había dejado su katana en el departamento, decidieron partir, no sin antes darle una nueva invitación a Lavi, pues quedaba poco para la boda.

- Allen-kun…- llamó Lenalee al albino, que apenas hubo escuchado su nombre, acudió al llamado de la peli verde. Apenas hubo llegado al lugar donde se encontraba la chica, esta se acercó al oído de Allen y le susurro unas cuantas palabras, a lo que Allen solo se limito a asentir.

- Y acuérdate de nosotros, aunque sea de vez en cuando, Lavi- fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que sus amigos se fueran.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la invitación por un momento. Era totalmente blanca y tenía dos palomas doradas bordadas en la parte anterior de la cubierta, "promocionando" la boda entre Marie y Miranda. Y lo más terrible es que sería dentro de unos pocos días, el dos de enero. Lavi solo supuso que habrían escogido esa fecha para la boda por el cumpleaños de Miranda, pues la fecha de su cumpleaños caía primero de enero.

- Supongo que tendré que pedir más plazo para la entrega…- murmuró para sí, mientras el albino lo miraba sin comprender a que se refería.

Ahora que todos se habían ido, se sentía un poco de silencio. Lavi, vestido con un polerón plomizo y un pantalón negro, simplemente se limitaba a rascarse su rojiza cabellera, mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil. El albino solo se limitó a mirarlo un rato, mientras traía puesto solo una polera manga larga azul y unos pantalones negros, que le quedaban un poco grandes, pues estos pertenecían a Lavi.

- Allen, ¿qué te dijo Lenalee?- le preguntó Lavi, mientras seguía buscando su teléfono móvil. De por sí la peli verde, cuando le hablaba al oído a alguien, no era un buen "indicio". De seguro su amiga estaba planeando algo.

Sin embargo, Allen no pudo contestarle nada, pues no podía responder, pero notó como un ligero rubor se asomaba por las mejillas del menor. Tal vez el chico le contestaría cuando, al fin pudiese hablar, por lo que decidió dejar el asunto hasta ahí por ahora. Continuó buscando su celular hasta que, después de un rato, lo pudo encontrar.

- Buenos días Jefe… - murmuró Lavi, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del departamento, mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil. Allen solo se limitó a mirarlo por un momento y luego se acercó a la ventana para cerciorarse si Lenalee y los demás se habían ido. La peli verde le pidió, explícitamente, que le mostrase eso a Lavi cuando ya no estuviesen a la vista. El albino examino rápidamente el exterior con la mirada. El sol se levantaba poco a poco y, las primeras muestras de un barro que, en unas cuantas horas más sería mucho más patente, daba pequeñas señas. Algunos autos comenzaban a salir del estacionamiento del complejo de apartamentos, de manera lenta, para no resbalar en la nieve que aún quedaba por la calle.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Le prometo que, sin falta tendré todo para ese día!- escuchó Allen, mientras un sonriente Lavi colgaba el teléfono. Apenas vio que el pelirrojo había terminado de hablar por teléfono, lo tomo por la manga y lo arrastro a su habitación. Lavi, al ver como el menor lo arrastraba de manera tan urgente a la pieza de él, no pudo evitar resistirse, pues encontraba aquello todo muy raro-. ¡ ¿Qué te pasa, Allen?

A pesar de ver que el albino hacia unos indiscriminados y forzados esfuerzos por pronunciar alguna inteligible palabra sin logro alguno, decidió preguntarle. Era verdad de que llevaba la nada viviendo con Allen, pero era notorio que el albino estaba actuando raro pues, desde la mañana lo había evitado sin contar que, cuando se acercaba a él, un pequeño rubor le cubría sus mejillas. Ese tipo de comportamiento era ajeno a Alicia-. Allen, ¿qué pasó?- murmuró Lavi, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Al ver que el chico solo se limitó a desviar la mirada, sonrojado, no pudo evitar que una idea se cruzara por la mente. No quería creer que ese tipo de cosas hubiesen pasado ayer y menos proviniendo de sus amigos, pero la sospecha no se iba-. ¿Ayer te hicieron algo?

Allen negó efusivamente con la cabeza lo que, de cierta manera, pudo aliviar un poco al joven escritor. Tal vez, lo recomendable sería preguntárselo cuándo Allen pudiese hablar. Ya más calmado, decidió hacerle otra pregunta al albino, totalmente ajena al tema. En un principio, pensó que ya no sería tan importante volver a ese lugar, pero al ver que Allen no se parecía físicamente a Alicia, sentía que sería una traición si no regresaba allá-. Allen, ¿te importaría acompañarme a un sitio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen bajó del auto, posando sus zapatos sobre la blanda nieve. El sol ya se mostraba esplendoroso, brillante y luminoso y les rosaba suavemente sus rostros. Casi enseguida bajó Lavi, cerrando con llave las puertas de su automóvil. Ambos vestían de negro, aunque el pelirrojo lucía mucho más formal que el menor, pues llevaba puesto un saco, una corbata y un pantalón negro, acompañado de una camisa blanca y, una parka a juego con el conjunto. Por su parte el albino iba vestido con ropa de su talla (pues ambos habían ido en un viaje relámpago a un centro comercial, para comprarle ropa al albino), de color negro, aunque mucho menos formal que el escritor. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un puesto de flores, atendido por una anciana asiática, de cabellos celestes y con un semblante sonriente.

- Buenos días, abuela Kumasawa (1)- le saludo Lavi, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Desde el fallecimiento de Alicia, siempre le compraba las flores que iban dedicadas a la difunta Alicia, a ella.

- Buenos días, Lavi- le saludo la anciana, mientras se incorporaba y agregó, un poco sorprendida-. Pensé que este año ya no vendrías, ya que ayer no viniste.

- Yo también pensaba lo mismo…- murmuró Lavi, mientras reía nerviosamente-. Pero supongo que no puedo dejarla sola- concluyó, mientras miraba en dirección al cementerio, que quedaba al lado de la florería.

- ¿Te doy lo mismo de siempre?

- Si, por favor…- le pidió Lavi, mientras la anciana arreglaba un ramo de blancas azucenas. Allen miró curioso la escena, pues daba la sensación de que Lavi era cliente frecuente de la florería y también el extraño el hecho de que esta justamente quedara al lado de un cementerio. De seguro Lavi ira a visitar a alguien, pero ¿a quién? El albino trató de hacer memoria, para recordar si Lavi había mencionado el nombre de la persona a la que verían, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

- Aquí esta…- le aviso la anciana y advirtiendo como el pequeño examinaba todo con la mirada, decidió preguntar-. Vaya, vaya… es muy extraño que traigas acompañantes, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó la anciana al albino, mientras le pasaba el ramo de flores al pelirrojo.

- Él se llama Allen… ¿Cuánto le debo?- le preguntó el oji verde, tratando de cambiar la conversación. No quería que la anciana lo interrogase a él ni, mucho menos, a Allen, pues se le hacía incomodo, sobre todo encontrándose en aquel lugar, tan cerca de los últimos vestigios mortales de ella.

- Por esta vez es gratis…- le respondió la anciana y agregó-. Mándale saludos de mi parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La abuela Kumasawa… a veces es un poco… como decirlo… entrometida… supongo que será por la edad, ¿no?- murmuró Lavi, mientras caminaba al lado de Allen, pasando al lado de las diferentes lápidas que se encontraban en el cementerio. Cada una tenía un nombre distinto, fechas de nacimiento y defunción distintas. Podría tratarse de un hombre o una mujer. Un niño o un anciano. Fuesen quienes fuesen las personas que estaban debajo de aquellas lapidas, ahora simplemente eran todas iguales. Polvo y hueso. Nada más que eso.

Después de un rato de silenciosa caminata, bajo el cielo azul y despejado, llegaron a una lápida blanca, con pequeñas pintitas plomizas, mojada gracias a la nieve derretida. Allen enfoco la vista para leer lo que rezaba:

Alicia Walker

(04-04-2000 / 25-12-2020)

"_A veces las persona__s frágiles de cuerpo, son las más fuerte de espíritu"_

Allen, atónito, leyó varias veces, de manera mental, el nombre de la persona que estaba enterrada bajo esa lápida, sin poder creerlo aún. Alicia… Alicia… Alicia… resonaba la voz de Lavi en su mente, cada vez más lejano, más borracho, en un entorno más borroso. ¿Acaso Lavi lo había confundido con una mujer? ¡¿Con una persona muerta?El albino no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada, con el rostro desencajado, a Lavi, quien no se percató de ello, pues estaba lo suficientemente distraído mirando la lápida.

- Hola… te traje más flores- comenzó a murmurar el pelirrojo, mientras dejaba el ramo apoyado sobre la lápida-. Discúlpame por no haber venido ayer… supongo que no tuve el valor para verte, después de lo que sucedió… después de lo que hice…

Allen dirigió la vista hacia el pelirrojo, quien se mordía la comisura de los labios, con el semblante deprimido. Por lo visto, aquella persona que estaba bajo la nieve era muy importante para el pelirrojo, pues no se cansaba de hablarle, de decirle que la extrañaba, de contarle lo sucedido desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás.

-… y también hoy quería presentarte a alguien muy especial- comunicó Lavi al viento, mientras colocaba a Allen delante de él. Por su parte, el albino, sorprendido por aquello, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, mirando a Lavi sin comprender aún lo que el joven escritor pretendía-. Se llama Allen Walker. Espero que no te enojes demasiado.

Allen miró confundido la lápida, pues aquello era muy absurdo. Lavi le hablaba a aquel pedazo de piedra como si se tratase de una persona viva. Al cabo de un pequeño rato, en el que el albino miraba aquella lápida, como si esta lo mirase y le hablase, pudo sentir unas pequeñas gotas que caían en su cabeza, provocándole pequeños espasmos. Extrañado por ello, pues el cielo estaba completamente despejado, decidió comprobar de donde provenía aquel líquido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche se había cernido sobre la ciudad, negra, compacta y fría, sin que Lavi ni Allen sintiesen aquello, pues se encontraban protegidos dentro del departamento del escritor. Apenas hubieron llegado del cementerio, Lavi se encerró, en su habitación, pidiéndole de favor a Allen que no lo molestará, pues tenía que trabajar. Antes, para que su nuevo acompañante no se aburriese, le explicó cómo utilizar el televisor y el reproductor DVD y que si quería comer cualquier cosa, solo sacase de la cocina, que aquello también era suyo.

El albino no pudo evitar mirar aquella decisión de Lavi con un poco de desaprobación. Sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido en la necrópolis. Por lo que pudo notar que, gracias a las acciones del oji verde, aquella persona que estaba debajo de aquella lápida era sumamente importante para él, incluso después de muerta. Lavi, sin estar ebrio, había derramado lágrimas silenciosas en aquel cementerio.

Después de estar tratando de fijar su atención a uno de los cientos de programas que exhibían en la televisión por cable, sin mayor resultado, decidió ir a la habitación de Lavi. Sabia y tenía muy presente que el pelirrojo le había pedido explícitamente un poco de privacidad y silencio para trabajar, pero al verlo tan triste en el cementerio, se le hacía imposible dejarlo ahí, solo en su pieza. No llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con él, por no decir que la nada misma, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

Camino sigilosamente, en pijama, por el departamento, en dirección a la habitación de Lavi. Sus pies pisaban el piso flotante y, a ratos, las pequeñas alfombras azules que estaban repartidas por todos los pasillos. Apenas llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Lavi, empuño su mano, listo para tocar la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta sonó con estrepito, pero de manera apagada. Nadie contestó. El golpeteó se sucedió nuevamente, pero solo un quejido se oyó por respuesta. Allen, al notar que el pelirrojo ni siquiera daría una respuesta molesta o negativa a su insistente golpeteó, decidió entrar sin el consentimiento de su dueño. Abrió la puerta apenas, la que chirrió débilmente.

En el día que llevaba viviendo con Lavi, nunca había entrado a su habitación, gracias a todo el ajetreo que habían vivido durante esas 24 horas, pero el cuarto de Lavi lucía un poco deprimente, contra todas sus expectativas. No es que estuviese sucio, pero no daba ni siquiera una sensación acogedora o un dejo de algo. Tampoco era que esa habitación fuese fea, pero había algo que había aniquilado la vida lentamente ahí.

Las paredes eran de un color celeste ceniza, con unos cuantos cuadros surrealistas colgados, aunque esto Allen no pudiese asegurarlo bien, pues había montañas y montañas de libros por doquier y que, tal vez, estuviesen ocultando algún que otro cuadro. La cama estaba apegada al lado de la habitación que no tenía ventanas, mientras que podía ver un ropero a reventar de ropa, sin contar toda la que estaba tirada en el suelo, junto con más libros. Al lado contrario, había un gran ventanal, cerrado y que lo cubrían cortinas color crema. En un costado de la habitación, estaba la CPU prendida, mostrando un documento abierto. Allen se acercó, cargando una bandeja con café vainilla humeante y unos cuantos sándwiches de pan integral, jamón y queso. Apenas llego hasta ahí, se percató de que Lavi se había quedado dormido y que la cabeza de él estaba sobre las teclas del teclado, provocando que en el documento se escribiesen interminable y de manera imparable cientos de caracteres sin ningún tipo de significado. Al ver esto, Allen no pudo contener una pequeña risa y, después de dejar la bandeja sobre una mesilla de noche al lado de la cama del pelirrojo, comenzó a zarandear al susodicho, para que despertase.

- ¿Qué pasho?- murmuró el pelirrojo, aún dormido, levantando lentamente su rostro para fijarse en la persona que lo había despertado. Mientras se levantaba, un pequeño hilillo de saliva colgaba desde las comisuras de sus labios hacia la letra A. Dirigió su nublada vista hacia la figura erguida que lo observaba, risueña. Aquella sonrisa era casi idéntica a la de… pero era imposible. Un poco extrañado, se limito a restregarse los ojos y enfocar la vista, comprobando al fin que la persona a su lado se trataba del pequeño albino. Allen, como aún no podía hablar, se limitó a señalarle con el índice la pantalla del CPU, la que Lavi miró de forma distraída en un principio, para al siguiente segundo pasar a contraer una mueca de sorpresa.

- ¡ ¿Qué rayos?- gritó mientras veía los caracteres sin sentido y su saliva empapando el teclado. De forma frenética comenzó a secarlo, para que pudiese funcionar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Gracias Allen- murmuró Lavi, mientras recibía el café que el pequeño le había preparado. Tenía suerte de no haber desahuciado a su teclado, ya que estaba bastante atrasado con todo y no sería una buena opción quedarse cesante, justo ahora que Allen estaba viviendo con él. Tomó un pequeño sorbo, mientras Allen le miraba un poco preocupado-. ¿Pasa algo, Allen?

- Yo… estoy muy preocupado por ti- le comenzó a plantear el chico-. Desde que fuimos al cementerio, has estado un poco decaído… sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte pero…

- ¡Kya! ¡Pudiste hablar!- le interrumpió Lavi, abrazándolo y, dicho sea de paso, ahogando al albino entre sus brazos. El menor se limitó a mover los brazos, cada vez en intentos más desesperados para poder liberarse de aquel abrazo homicida. Apenas Lavi notó como el cuerpo de Allen dejaba de moverse, se separó de él, mirando emocionado el rostro azulado del menor. La voz de Allen no se parecía a la de Alicia, para nada (2). Era obvio que no se parecería, pues el alma de _ella_ estaba en el cuerpo de _él_. El asunto seguía sonando un poco confuso, incluso ahora.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que Allen volvía a respirar con normalidad, Lavi no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en que Lenalee le había hablado en el oído al albino. Cuando iban al instituto, Alicia era la mejor amiga de Lenalee, por lo que parecía que la afinidad de su novia difunta con Lenalee no había desaparecido.

- Allen… ¿Qué te dijo Lenalee antes de irse?- pregunto curioso el escritor a lo que Allen reaccionó saliendo de la habitación y provocando la estupefacción en su interrogador. Al cabo de un rato el chico regreso, portando un objeto alargado y negro que el pelirrojo no tardó en reconocer.

- ¡ ¿POR QUÉ ESTA MUGEN AQUÍ?- gritó aterrado, mientras Allen le miraba extrañado.

Fin Capitulo 04

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Omake time!****02**

_Hace nueve años atrás…_

Bien, aquello no estaba resultando. Ya llevaban dos semanas y aquello en vez de ir mejorando insistía en llevarle la contra. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había cruzado las primeras palabras con Alicia, y su relación, en vez de avanzar y mejorar no había hecho más que pudrirse. Al principio, había concedido la idea de que la castaña clara le tenía un poco de aversión solo por su presencia y que su antipatía solo se debía a aquello, pero estaba equivocado. Por lo visto, estaban destinados a no llevarse bien.

Incluso él solo quería que la relación entre ambos fructificara de alguna forma, solo para demostrarle a Alicia, la chica nueva, de que estaba muy equivocada en relación a su persona y de que ella no era especial, que era igual que todas las demás. Tal vez la chica de cabellos largos era capaz de leer sus intenciones o tenía algún poder sobrenatural que le otorgaba esa facultad, por lo que evitaba el trato con él bajo todas sus formas.

- ¿Qué pasa Lavi?- escuchó la voz de su amiga Lenalee, que le sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Has estado distraído desde hace un buen rato…- murmuró y agregó, un poco indecisa-… mirando hacia allá- concluyó, mientas señalaba el lugar donde se sentaba Alicia. La susodicha se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa, pues el profesor les había dado aquella hora libre.

- Soy libre de mirar a donde quiera, Lenalee.

- ¿Por qué no le hablas? Es una chica muy simpática…

Bien, aquello estaba rebalsando su ¿dignidad? ¿Su orgullo? Lo que sea, pero lo estaba rebalsando. Él era el seductor, el mejor alumno, el chico perfecto, ¿por qué aquella chica insistía en despreciarlo de aquella forma? No solo era Lenalee quien le había hablado, pues había visto a Kanda cruzar unas palabras con la chica. ¡Vamos! ¡Incluso hasta Kanda había socializado con la chica sin resultados tan funestos! Y no es que Kanda fuera el príncipe del carisma en persona.

- Sabes Lenalee- murmuró Lavi, mientras su mano se transformaba en puño lentamente-. Creo que ella es la que tiene el problema conmigo…

- ¿En serio? Pero si quieres yo le puedo preguntar. Tal vez sea todo un mal entendido.

- Creo que deberías preocuparte mejor de declararte a Kanda en vez de estar dándole consejos a otras personas- le aconsejó Lavi, en un tono funesto.

- Sabias que a veces eres un idiota, Lavi- le espetó la peli verde, mientras se incorporaba, un poco sonrojada.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando la partida de Lenalee. Por lo visto, esta vez su humor lo había traicionado de una manera muy infantil. Tendría que disculparse con la peli verde. Pero no ahora. No ahora que estaba molesto no solo con la chica nueva, sino que también consigo mismo.

**¡Fin Omake time**** 02!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones

(1): La abuela Kumasawa (o Chiyo Kumasawa) es uno de los personajes de la serie Umineko no naku koro ni (si sé, ya he promocionado esta serie en otros fics míos… es que quiero que conquiste el frikimundo *-*… y que escriban muchos fics sobre la misma). La coloque porque no me imaginaba a nadie de DGray-man vendiendo flores en un cementerio -.-U y me prometí a mi misma que solo saldría Alicia como OoC (es que no me gustan mucho los Ooc x3)

(2): Para que se hagan una idea de la voz de Alicia, no se me ocurrió nada más creativo de que fuese similar a la de Sanae Kobayashi. Para la peña que no sepa quién es Sanae Kobayashi, informó que ella es la Seiyuu que interpreta a Allen xD! La voz de Alicia sonaría algo así como la de la canción del 14º (o Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Bien por fin termine este capi *se va a leer documentos críticos sobre el Siglo de oro español y un poco de Saussure*. Tenía jurado de que estaría listo para la próxima semana -.-U, pero me equivoque en los cálculos. Espero que no haya quedado tan malo, pero prometo que en los siguientes capis habrá más acción e interacción entre Lavi y Allen (sobre todo ahora que Allen puede hablar xD!). a todo esto, espero que no se hayan cansado en leerlo, pues el primer capi más largo que escribo D.

Sin más que decir (la verdad a esta hora se me va la coherencia al caño (sin contar que cuento con poco de eso)… compréndanme, son las 3 de la mañana XD)

Bien y por último los agradecimientos a: **Yoko Kirkland** (Muchísimas gracias por tu review *-*… y qué bueno que te gusten mis fics… es que últimamente estoy entrando en un estado depre y desmedro en contra de las cosas que escribo ;_; y de otras cosas varias xDU… me alegro de que la historia te este gustando… va a ser bien melosa la cosa xDU, pero en los próximos capis se pondrá mejor y habrá más humor y todo (incluso en los Omakes)… arigato por los halagos .//////////////.U… Kanda psicópata? Nunca lo había visto de aquella forma… XD!... ni siquiera yo sé como rayos pude emborracharlo =w=U… y Lavi y Allen, después verás más cosas (entre ellos triángulos amorosos y demases XDU…. Va a haber un coctel bien variado n_n) A ti también te gusta Botín de guerra y Atracción sanguínea? Por la Inocencia! No sé como esos fics tienen tanta popularidad, sobre todo Botín de Guerra, considerando lo violento que es -.-U… de todos modos, apenas pueda los actualizo… cambiando de tema, por lo visto a ti también te gusta Arthurd XD… bye bye y cuídate mucho *0*) **Younaä **(Muchas gracias por tu review *-*… te prometo que vendrán días mejores para el baka usagi ;D gracias a nuestro moyashi (de cuando es nuestro? xD)… gomen si demore mucho ._.U es que el mundo real me tiene sumamente copada XDU, bye bye ;D) **Seiko Matsuzawa **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review Seiko-chan~ te apoyo… los besos y otras demostraciones de amor Laven son tan cute *---------* arigato pro tus halagos, ahora que los necesito, es que me he dado cuenta de lo mediocre que soy y no sé como rayos mejorar TwT… espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado tanto… bye bye y saludos~) **sanjixzoro-fan **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review *-*… gomen si quedo tan melancólico y lacrimoso, pero en los próximos capis se va alivianar un poco la cosa xDU… con respecto a los reviews… es que creo (esto solo es creencia mía xDU) que cuando te gusta mucho algo, tu le dejas reviews para animar al alma en pena que escribe los fics (por lo menos eso hago yo, cuando un fic me gusta muchísimo le pongo muchos review y de paso cargos de conciencia, amenazas y etcétera a la autora para que continúe cuanto antes xDU)… bye bye y cuidate mucho *O*) **Ritsuko12 **(Muchísimas gracias por tu review *-*.. qué bueno que te haya gustado el beso entre Lavi y Allen (aunque fue bastante triste, comparado con otros fics laven que he leído (si, ando detrás de todo lo laven que exista xD) que bueno que te gusten tanto mis fics *-*… no te preocupes que apenas pueda la continuo.. puede que me tarde más por la Uni, pero te prometo que lo hare *pone su mano en el corazón derecho*, además esta es uno de los fics a los que más les tengo cariño n_n, así que tengo todas las ganas de continuarlo, aunque no tenga tanta popularidad como los demás xDU… a todo esto, esta genialosa tu pic de perfil de Ucrania x3… es que una vez me entere de la existencia de un fic UkxUcrania… desde ahí que amo ese pairing y solo porque en ese fic Ucrania sale con mi amado Arthur, hare cosplay de ella xDU)

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que sigue este fic… arigato gozaimasu xP

Sin más que agregar, recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente n_n


	5. Boda

N/A: ¡Holas gente! Gomen por la tardía actualización u.u… Tenía planeado tener este capi hace una semana atrás, pero pase por varios altibajos que me impedían concluirlo. Espero de corazón que el capi les guste y que no esté tan influenciado por mis estados de ánimo actuales u.u.

Bien, en relación con el fic. Estuve pensando (además de que Kiri-san o Signora di Cieli (autora ampliamente recomendable ;D) y Saulen me inspiraron para ello (inconscientemente, porque ellos no lo saben xD)) en sugerir música para pseudos OP y ED del fic, para que la lectura sea un poco más animesca(?). Como OP estaría la canción Megumeru ~Cuckool Mix 2007~ de Eufonius, la cual me inspiró, además, para la construcción primigenia del fic (además de ser el OP de la serie de anime Clannad) y como ED, el primer ED de la serie Amagami SS (no me pregunten nombre, porque esa serie, al segundo capítulo, ya me tenía con urticaria y espasmos, debido a que la prota del primer arco, Morishima, me cayó como patada en el estomago. De todos modos, si ponen eso en el buscador de google, no dudo que la encontraran rápidamente ;D)… extrañamente, el ED de esta serie calza perfecto para el fic (opinión subjetiva xD).

Además quería dar dos avisos más, antes de ir con el fic:

* En mi profile abrí una votación, para que escojan que fic quieren que actualice más seguido. El que gane obviamente será actualizado más rápido que los demás. Las votaciones eran, en un principio, hasta el 31 de agosto, pero luego se extendieron hasta el 31 de Octubre ;D… y se seguirán extendiendo (por mientras son hasta el 30 de Noviembre xDU)

* Para las personas que quieran enterarse de cada actualización de mis fics y no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, pueden seguirme a través de twitter (si…me acabo de hacer uno, aunque me cuesta mucho entender su funcionamiento -.-U… las nuevas tecnologías me ganan XD) y de Facebook (si me agregan a este último, rogaría que se identificasen, para saber quiénes son :D). Pueden encontrar los enlace de estos en mi profile de Fanfiction :Du.

Muchisimas gracias a toda la peña linda que lee este fic y a la que se toma su tiempo para dejar un hermoso comentario :D… ¡Los amo 3~!

Sin más blablá, el capi ;D

_**Disclaimer**_: DGray-man y todos sus personajes (no así Alicia) son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama y la trama (algo fail y depre…) es mía :Du. Maldita Central de la spkohjoañpdxisjn# (groserías censuradas)

_**Advertencias**_ (si, leyendo fics antiguos, me di cuenta que hay que ponerlas xD): Algunas palabrotas e intentos mediocres de humor :Du, sin contar con algunos modismo japoneses de conocimiento otaku general. Alusiones a la corteza cerebral y a la Divina Comedia de Dante.

_**Enamorándome de tu sombra**_

_**Capitulo 05: Boda**_

Había pasado apenas una semana desde la llegada de Allen (o la vuelta de Alicia, como quisiese considerarse) a la vida de Lavi y ya se podían notar ligeros cambios, nuevos matices luminosos, que teñían el ambiente del apartamento del pelirrojo, como si la ingenuidad e inocencia de Allen contagiasen rápidamente el aire viciado y un poco lúgubre que circundaba por los pasillos y las habitaciones. Pasado el 25 de Diciembre, el albino, embebido por unas ansias ciegas, como quien ha postergado por más tiempo del permitido alguna importante tarea, se dio a la misión de limpiar aquel depresivo y abandonado apartamento. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer en agradecimiento al pelirrojo por haberlo sacado de ese lugar. De aquel lugar que le había traído, por un tiempo del cual no tenia noción de su extensión, un sufrimiento lacerante, eterno, acompañado de desesperación y angustia.

Al transcurrir esa semana, junto con la labor revitalizante de Allen, las ojeras y el cansancio de Lavi iban extremándose, debido a su trabajo, pues le habían llegado nuevos encargos para publicar en otra sección de la revista, sin contar que aún no terminaba el articulo y que había borrado el final de la novela que publicaba a modo de folletín, ya que este no lo había convencido lo suficiente como para dejarlo de esa manera.

Por estas razones, la primera vez que Allen se ofreció para limpiar el apartamento, el pelirrojo acepto sin miramientos, al vislumbrar la perspectiva de tener un peso menos encima. Pero el chico de hebras de plata excedió todas sus expectativas. ¡El quinceañero no sabía hacer nada! Vamos que, después de una hora, Lavi había salido de su cuarto, para estirar las piernas y se había topado con un desastre de proporciones monumentales.

_- "Nota al pie de página de mi corteza cerebral__…"_- pensó Lavi con un tic en el ojo, similar al que se podía apreciar en Kanda cuando algo le molestaba demasiado.

- Lo siento, Lavi… yo solo…- se disculpó el menor, al darse cuenta que esta vez, sin querer ni planearlo, había metido la pata.

- _"… ni siquiera con una especie de "reencarnación" se arreglan los defectos"_- completó su pensamiento, al ver la cocina hecha un desastre. Y no solo era esta, sino que las demás habitaciones tampoco lucían muy bien, pero la cocina era la que se llevaba el premio mayor- No importa Allen…- le interrumpió-. De alguna manera lo vi venir…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le rebatió, un poco molesto por lo que parecía insinuar Lavi-. Sé que soy un inútil, pero no tienes que decirlo de esa forma.

- ¡No! No quise decir eso Allen- se disculpo, sin siquiera dar una excusa, pues todo el trabajo lo tenía con el cerebro seco, impidiéndole pensar. Lo mejor sería tratar de que el asunto se olvidase-. ¿No quieres comer fuera hoy?

- No cambies el tema…

A veces Allen daba miedo, sobre todo cuando enfrentaban ese tipo de situaciones. Por lo que podía haber notado en el transcurso de esa semana, había ciertas maneras de actuar de Allen muy parecidas a las de Alicia, pero otras eran lo suficientemente distintas como para pensar que Allen era una persona completamente diferente a su difunta novia.

- Además ya cocine…- le argumentó Allen, por lo que Lavi tragó saliva, nervioso. Y todo aquel tensó ambiente se vio acompañado de algunos de los gruñidos de estomago del albino-. Sería tonto comer afuera justo cuando el almuerzo ya está listo.

Bien. Allen podía, a pesar de haber pasado solo una semana da haber "nacido", acorralarlo de esa manera, casi igual a como Alicia lo hubiese hecho.

- Toma asiento- le ordenó el albino, esbozando una sonrisa limpia e inocente y la cual transmitía, paradójicamente, una sensación espeluznante-. Traeré de inmediato tu plato.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, se dirigió raudo a la cocina, mientras Lavi escribía su testamento, imaginando que, apenas probara bocado, su estomago explotaría. Podía recordar, de manera muy vivida, las veces que, probando los platillos de Alicia, terminaba vomitando en el baño, con espasmos y sudores afiebrados que le nublaban la vista. Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos en los que Lavi encendió la radio, intentando con ello relajarse y no sudar helado pero, apenas pestañeaba, recordaba la cocina, salpicada con salsas de diversos colores, con ollas en el suelo y vapores arremolinados, y le daban unas ganas inconmensurables de tirarse al vacío.

- Aquí esta, Lavi- dijo Allen, mientras le servía, junto al plato de Lavi, diversas ensaladas, ocasionando que el escritor tragase saliva. Tal vez podría escribir una historia en que la tortura consistiese en obligar a la desgraciada victima a ingerir ese tipo de comida. Podría ser comida rellena con acido dada por una chica linda y deslumbrante, para que el protagonista no sospechase si se diese en un ambiente casual. Eso serviría más para enviarlo como guion cinematográfico a algún productor de cine que para el argumento de alguna novela. Lavi dirigió su pupila verde al plato que tenía el frente de él, y no pudo evitar mirar con desconfianza el platillo, al ver que aquel supuesto budín de zapallo italiano tenía una coloración sospechosa, sin tomar en cuenta el olor de los mil demonios que emanaba.

- Sabes… se me quito el hambre…

- ¿En serio?- murmuró el menor, un poco desanimado al darse cuenta que, siendo la primera vez que cocinaba, lo había hecho realmente mal, al extremo que ni siquiera Lavi quería probar su platillo.

- Esta bien, comeré…- farfullo, derrotado, al ver el pequeño puchero triste que había dejado escapar el albino. El sudor se extendió de manera lenta por sus sienes y, con las manos temblando, acerco el tenedor a aquel budín de informe color, esperando morir apenas rozara su lengua con el alimento.

- Vamos, no seas tonto- le hizo notar Allen y agregó-. Si quieres yo puedo darte el budín, si no puedes hacerlo tú.

Acto seguido, le quito el tenedor de las manos a Lavi, sin que este alcanzase a reaccionar y, tratando de hacerlo con delicadeza, le alcanzo un pequeño trozo del platillo, mientras Lavi lo miraba un poco sonrojado.

- Abre la boca grande, aww- le dijo, mientras le señalaba como debía abrir la boca, acercándole el tenedor a los labios.

- ¡¿A qué juegas, Allen?- exclamó el escritor, al ver la manera sospechosa con la que actuaba Allen. ¡ SI parecía que fuese una recién casada que le daba a su esposo, de manera acaramelada, comida en la boca! Era cierto que Alicia y él habían sostenido una relación de convivientes por un tiempo pero, ¿no se suponía que Allen recordaba poco y nada de su vida anterior? Además estaba el hecho de que, aunque se tratase del alma de Alicia, estaba en un cuerpo de un chico, de un _hombre_, joder.

- No estoy jugando…- le respondió calmado y sorprendido ante la actitud tan arrebatada y nerviosa que mostraba Lavi-. El otro día vi en la televisión a un hombre no quería comer y una joven lo ayudaba… pensé que tu también podrías necesitar una ayudita… por eso…

Bien. Se dio cuenta. Junto con la mayoría de los recuerdos, el sentido común de Alicia había desaparecido por ahí, en el proceso. Lavi se limitó a suspirar y, con una paciencia digna de santo, le explico a Allen que evitara hacer eso, sobre todo en público, ya que eso solo lo hacían las parejas y que, si veían a dos personas del mismo sexo actuar así, podían tener varios problemas e incomodidades.

- ¿Entonces tampoco podemos besarnos?- le preguntó el menor, con una expresión de ingenuidad acompañando una pregunta para nada inocente.

- ¡Be-besarnos! ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso solo lo hacen las parejas!- le recalcó Lavi, acalorado, mientras le arrebataba el tenedor a Allen y se embutía un trozo del budín que el albino había preparado. Mastico con vehemencia, mientras que, lentamente, se percataba del sabor de aquella comida fantasmagórica-. Eshta delichiosho, Arren- le felicito, sorprendido por aquel sabor único y exquisito que poseía aquel excéntrico manjar.

- Me alegro…- murmuró Allen, sonriéndole a Lavi y añadió, continuando con la conversación-. Si no nos podemos besar… ¿por qué…?- farfulló, mientras sus mejillas eran invadidas por un acido corrosivo, tiñéndose de bermellón ya que, al escucharle decir a Lavi que el hecho de que ellos se besaran fuese anormal, lo hacia reflexionar sobre aquel beso que se habían dado en el baño. Y por lo mismo, en ese punto, su pregunta murió.

- ¿Pasa algo, Allen?- le preguntó su interlocutor, al notar que el peli blanco no continuaba con el interrogatorio.

- N-No… no pasa nada- le contesto, balbuceando.

Allen podía provocar que la casa quedase como si un huracán la hubiese azotado, pero no se podía negar que su comida era deliciosa. Era bueno que en ese aspecto de Alicia, el albino fuese completamente diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, se llevaría a cabo la boda de Marie y Miranda en una gran iglesia, a las cuatro de la tarde y, después de la ceremonia, todos se dirigirían a un local que la pareja había arrendado para la fiesta.

Apenas Lavi se despertó, al día siguiente, se percató que Lenalee le había enviado ya tres mensajes multimedia que rezaban: "Si no vienes a la fiesta…" seguido de una imagen de un monstruo con bate de beisbol. Trago saliva, preguntándose porque todas las mujeres que había conocido eran, de una u otra forma, un poco violentas (Alicia tampoco se salvaba). Luego de obviar esa clara amenaza, se fijo en la hora. Bien, se había despertado temprano. Tendría un buen trecho de tiempo para trabajar antes de alistarse para la boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Lavi, quédate quieto- le ordeno el quinceañero, mientras trataba de arreglarle la corbata al escritor, sin que este le obedeciese. Lavi intentaba zafarse del agarre del albino con inútiles esfuerzos, ya que el menor insistía en arreglarle el cuello de la camisa y la corbata, desabrochada adrede por el pelirrojo.

- Vamos, Allen, que no va conmigo ahorcarme con la corbata- le hizo notar, zafándose, triunfalmente, de las manos del muchacho-. Además llegaremos tarde a la boda de Marie y Miranda.

- ¿No se molestaran si vas tan desordenado a la boda?- le preguntó Allen, inseguro al ver la apariencia poco prolija que ofrecía el ojiverde. Este último llevaba la corbata suelta y la camisa fuera del pantalón y, sobre estos, un terno negro sencillo, acompañado de un pantalón y zapatos del mismo color. A diferencia de su tutor, Allen iba con una pinta impecable: camisa dentro del pantalón, corbata rayada ajustada, la camisa con el cuello cerrado, un terno celeste invierno acompañado de unos pantalones negros y zapatos similares a los de Lavi.

- Claro que no. Si saben que soy aquí- le explicó, alzando los hombros con ligereza y añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con el regalo para los novios en sus manos-. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Allen. No vayamos a llegar después de la novia.

El albino lanzó un suspiro y se limitó a seguirlo, impaciente por descubrir como eran las bodas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas bajaron del automóvil pudieron apreciar, en su máximo esplendor y grado de restauración, la hermosa iglesia barroca en la que se celebraría la ceremonia. Sus formas, desde el exterior, le daban un ambiente refinado, siendo adornado por los invitados que conversaban fuera del recinto, vistiendo todos de manera elegante: las mujeres con pomposos y coloridos vestidos de gala y los hombres de traje. El cielo, a su vez, ayudaba a darle, de manera exterior, unos nuevos matices, ya que estaba cubierto de nubes borrascosas y sonoras.

- ¡Yuu-chan!- gritó Lavi, corriendo hacia Kanda, quien miraba agriamente el reloj. Apenas hubo llegado a su lado y solo para fastidiarlo, se tiro sobre él, dándole un gran abrazo-. Me extrañaste, mi amor- le susurro al oído, provocando que el japonés enrojeciera levemente.

- Sal de encima… ba-ka-u-sa-gi- le ordenó, iracundo, recalcando monosilábicamente el apodo de Lavi.

- Vamos Yuu, se sincero, ¿qué me podrías hacer sin Mugen?- le retó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa burlesca adornándole las comisuras de sus labios, separándose de su amigo.

- Matarte y asesinarte aún estando en el último circulo del infierno, para que le hagas compañía a Judas y el diablo muerda tu cabeza- le respondió y agregó, molesto, mientras agarraba a Lavi del cuello de la camisa-. ¿Y cómo sabes que aún no encuentro a Mugen?

- ¡S-so- solo lo sospechaba! ¡Y-ya sabes… como no llevas tu ka-katana encima!- se apresuró a responder, nervioso, ante la mirada inquisitoria del japonés, en las cuales se podía ver una clara ansia asesina reprimida.

- ¡Yuu-kun!- le regaño una voz, a lo lejos.

- ¡Tsk!- bufo el japonés, soltando al pelirrojo, un poco molesto al ser interrumpido en su intento de homicidio. Con esta, ya iban cinco veces seguidas en las que su tutor lo interrumpía. Lavi suspiro aliviado, mirando en dirección de la cual provenía la voz de su salvador, para identificarlo. Kanda molesto, miró a Theodore y le recalco-. No me llames por mi nombre de pila.

- ¡No vayas haciendo eso en la boda de tu hermano, hijo!- le regaño Theodore, acercándose al japonés. Por su parte Allen también se había aproximado a Lavi, apenas vio que Kanda amenazaba con golpearlo-. ¡Es un día muy importante para él!- exclamó, a punto de ponerse a llorar solo de la emoción que lo embargaba.

- El hecho de que nos hayas adoptado, a Marie y a mí, no significa que tú seas mi padre y él mi hermano- le espeto y reiteró-. Y no me llames por mi nombre.

- ¿Estás bien, Lavi?- le preguntó Allen, mientras lo escudriñaba. Extrañado por lo que había visto, se atrevió a murmurar-. ¿De seguro son amigos?

- ¡Claro que sí!- le aseguró-. Yuu se me declaró en la secundaria. Tuve que rechazarlo. Si lo hubieras visto… estaba destrozado. Lo bueno es que con el tiempo pudimos llegar a ser amigos e incluso íbamos a beber a los bares. Aunque Yuu varias veces, mientras me pasaba de copas, trató de violarme- le contó, en un tono exagerado y trágico, con lágrimas falsas asomándose por sus pupilas, ganándose la cara pasmada del albino y una expresión estupefacta por parte de su huraño amigo.

- ¿En serio?- le preguntó el albino, sorprendido y anonadado ante esa información que le daba su tutor, tomando en consideración lo que le había explicado ayer sobre las parejas homosexuales y, desconfiado, le lanzó una mirada un poco asustada a Kanda para luego añadir, curioso-. Y las violaciones, ¿son malas?

Theodore solo coloco una expresión anonadada ante tan infantil y, sin ofender, estúpida pregunta ya que, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, preguntaría eso?

- ¡Ahora sí que te matare!- le gritó el japonés, apenas hubo escuchado lo que Lavi le decía al albino, tomándolo, nuevamente, del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡V-vamos Yuu, no te alarmes así! ¡Que era una broma!

Sin embargo, el japonés, que constaba de poca paciencia, no le importaba las excusas que le diese Lavi para justificar ese tipo de bromas. Por fin podría matarlo, pensó, pero sus propósitos se vieron rápidamente sojuzgados, gracias a su tutor, al novio y a un par de personas que lo detuvieron apenas.

- Nunca había visto a ese chico antes…- murmuró una chica morena, que miraba la escena apartada de todo el tumulto. Vestía un enorme vestido de gala morado, con volados y rosas, que encajaban con su cabello corto. Contempló al muchacho de blancos cabellos, y un leve rubor se propago por sus mejillas-. ¡Tyki!

- ¿Qué, Road?- le preguntó el moreno que la acompañaba y que fumaba unos costosos cigarrillos.

- Ayúdame a averiguar cómo se llama…- le pidió, casi exigiéndole, aquel favor, mientras le señalaba a Allen.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú, Road?- le consulto Tyki, extrañado ante la conducta tan cohibida en la niña, impropia de ella. Clavo su vista en sus mejillas, que estaban adornadas de un ligero tinte rojizo, y sonrió, al verla tan vulnerable. Acto seguido, colocó su cigarrillo en los labios, y aspiro aquel aroma embriagante y aletargante del pitillo, expirándolo con placer, por lo que denotaba su expresión.

- ¡No preguntes tonterías, Tyki!- le regaño la menor y agregó, zalamera-. Si nada te cuesta. Es solo un favor que te estoy pidiendo, ya que tú conoces a Bookman.

Tyki la miró por unos cuantos segundos y, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, prometió ayudarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marie, que se había acercado al lugar donde se encontraba Kanda, este último visiblemente molesto (aunque eso no era ninguna novedad), ignorando a Lavi y, junto a ellos dos, se encontraba Allen, un poco contrariado al ver que el japonés estaba a punto, si es que no había sobrepasado ese punto, de matar al escritor. El moreno echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera, de metálico color y, con su temple caracterizador, murmuró que ya era hora que entraran a la iglesia porque pronto debería comenzar la ceremonia.

- ¡Por fin podre saber cómo son las bodas en verdad!- exclamó Allen, emocionado, ante la mirada atónita de todos los que se encontraban suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. El japonés le lanzó una mirada de reojo y, con aplomo serio, murmuró al pasar a su lado-. Baka Moyashi.

- ¿Eh?- murmuró el menor, sin comprender nada, observando al peli azul penetrar en la iglesia-. ¿Se refería a mí?- le preguntó a Lavi, señalándose a sí mismo, con una expresión interrogante.

_- Baka Daikon__._

_- ¡Qué mi nombre es Alicia, joder!_

_- ¡Tsk!_

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!- exclamó Lavi, distraído al haberse sumergido en sus recuerdos por un breve lapsus de tiempo-. Yuu-chan está acostumbrado a ponerle sobrenombres a la gente, por lo que supongo que ya te asigno uno… jaja… aunque es bastante gracioso.

- Mi nombre es Allen, joder- masculló Allen, molesto, provocando que, por la similitud de esta escena con otra del pasado, Lavi dejase de reír de manera abrupta. Un poco nervioso, le dirigió una mirada preocupada a la entrada de la Iglesia.

_-"No podía ser, ¿cierto?"_- se preguntó en su mente, un poco preocupado y, familiarmente, entristecido. Sería en extremo paródico si la vida le volviese a jugar ese tipo de bromas malditas y virulentas nuevamente.

- ¿Lavi?- le llamo el albino, meciéndolo con delicadeza.

El pelirrojo, tratando de recuperar el aplomo cuanto antes, preguntó curioso-. ¿De dónde sacas esas palabrotas, Allen?

- De la televisión- le contestó jovial, mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la iglesia. El pelirrojo, rascándose su ardiente cabellera, se limitó a pensar que debería controlar los programas veía el albino, tomando en cuenta que tenía escaso sentido común.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los asistentes al matrimonio se encontraban un poco nerviosos y expectantes, aunque nada comparado con el estado de angustia que se denotaba, como un leve dejo, en el rostro del novio: Marie Noise había pasado de la felicidad de la espera de la llegada de la novia, a la leve impaciencia confiada, siendo acrecentada hasta llegar a un sopor afligido, desesperado y entristecido, ante la casi tangible perspectiva de verse abandonado o, como cualquiera diría, entre sarcasmo, lastima y bromas, "plantado en la Iglesia". Había transcurrido alrededor de una hora, la hora más larga en la vida del moreno, en la que la ceremonia debería haber dado comienzo, pero sin la novia, ¿con quién se casaría? ¿Con el aire? Porque la novia no llegaba. Miranda, la mujer que amaba desde hace años no llegaba. ¿Pensaba dejarlo plantado? No, ella era incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Miranda era torpe, pero una buena mujer, una buena persona. No se podía imaginar que la mujer de la cual se enamoró, siendo como era, lo abandonase de aquella forma tan cruel.

- Marie… Marie~…- le llamó Lavi, moviendo su mano frente a la mirada del moreno, que no despegaba la vista de la entrada de la Iglesia, esperando distinguir, de un momento a otro, la entrada de Miranda vestida de blanco. Marie solo reaccionó al ver que Lavi, con lápiz en mano estaba dispuesto a rayar, como un niño, su rostro.

- ¿Qué, Lavi?

- Estaba pensando en llamar para saber cuánto falta para que Miranda llegué- le explicó-. ¿Lenalee está con ella, cierto?

- Sí…- balbució, distraído, dudando de la idea de Lavi ya que, ¿cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba que Miranda, realmente, había decidido desistir del matrimonio?

- Bien- dijo, tratando de aparentar alivio, para no preocupar más a su amigo y, con dedos veloces, buscó en la agenda de su teléfono móvil el número del celular de la china y, sin tardar más, la llamó. Espero varios segundos, eternos para algunos, hasta que, finalmente, la peli verde le contestó-. Hola Lenalee. Soy yo, Lavi. ¿Dónde demonios están? Llevan reloj con ustedes, ¿cierto?

_- Hola Lavi_- le saludo la oriental, un poco cabreada-. _¡No seas tonto! ¡Claro que llevamos reloj! ¡No hagas bromas idiotas ahora!_

- Entonces, ¿por qué han tardado tanto?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo como el sacerdote se acercaba a Marie y parlamentaba con él, provocando una respuesta contrariada por parte del novio-. Si supieran que el pobre de Marie…

Escuchó atentamente lo que le decía Lenalee. Por lo visto, no solo era un momento difícil para Marie, ya que Miranda tampoco lo estaba pasando de las mil maravillas. Apenas Lenalee termino de hablar, un poco apresurada y con las palabras, a veces, tartamudeadas y pocos inteligibles, el pelirrojo colgó la llamada y, raudo se dirigió al cura.

- Por favor, solo espere quince minutos más- le rogó Lavi, ante la mirada contrariada del párroco y añadió, explicando la situación-. La novia viene en camino. Tuvieron un problema con el auto y vienen en locomoción colectiva aho-

¡PAM!

Todos los presentes, después de aquel ruido seco, proveniente de la entrada de la Iglesia, dirigieron su vista a la salida y, sorprendidos, se percataron que Miranda, tal vez en su afán y nerviosismo por su excesivo atraso, se había caído, cuan larga era, en la entrada.

- ¡MIRANDA!- se escuchó un grito femenino, seguido de cerca por su propietaria. Lenalee Lee, con un fuerte taconeo, corría en pos a ayudar a Miranda, la que sollozaba en el suelo.

- ¡Miranda!- gritó Marie, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, hasta llegar al lugar en el cual se encontraba su novia. La alemana levanto la vista, con lágrimas adornándole las pupilas.

- Lo-Lo... s-siento m-mu-mucho, Marie- sollozó, sorbeteando como una niña-. La limusina se quedo en p-pana y tuvimos… de-d-de verdad no quise tardarm... tardarme tanto- se disculpaba, entre sollozos, tartamudeos y más sorbeteos.

- No importa, Miranda- le disculpo, comprensivo y aliviado-. Lo importante es que pudiste llegar- le dijo, para animarla y restarle importancia al asunto.

Con delicadeza, le ayudo a levantarse y, con un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, le limpio las lágrimas, que caían a caudales, deshaciendo el trabajo que se había dado, quizás por cuanto rato, la maquilladora. Marie, aún con la duda, se atrevió a preguntar, indeciso-. ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡¿C-Có-mo preguntas eso?- exclamó, exaltada y respondió, con las mejillas ruborizadas-. ¡P-Por supuesto!...- le respondió firme y, tal vez invadida por la inseguridad que le provocaba recibir esa pregunta de parte de su amado, se atrevió a preguntar-. ¿T-Tú no quieres casarte conmigo?

- Claro que sí, Miranda- le respondió, con una sonrisa relajada-. Porque te amo.

La alemana se sonrojó y ambos de la mano, con sonrisas luminosas adornándoles el rostro, se encaminaron al altar.

Fin Capitulo 05

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: ¿Les gusto el capi? ¡Espero que sí! ¿Se dan cuenta que Hoshino y yo tuvimos un lapsus en el que nos sincronizamos (con respecto a la similitud entre la situación de Alma (en el manga) y de Allen (en el fic)? ¡OMG! (¡lo que hace ser tan fanática de DGM xD!).

Espero que los intentos de humor no hayan sido tan fails… en serio -.-U... hice todo lo posible para que mi depre no influyese mucho en la narración y en el curso de los acontecimientos de fic.

Bien, creo que por ahora no tengo nada más que agregar, así que me voy a los agradecimientos a:

_**Seiko Matsuzawa:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, neechan~… qué bueno que te guste mi manera narrativa (aunque no esté de acuerdo con eso de la descripción… porque, francamente, mi bagaje cultural es bastante escaso… me falta vocabulario ). Lo de la distancia de Allen… más que nada lo deje así porque, como sus recuerdos de su vida anterior como Alicia se perdieron (en su gran mayoría), sería difícil poner que, de buenas a primeras, tiene una gran cercanía con Lavi (lo que no quiere decir que este agradecido del pelirrojo). Espero que te haya ido bien con lo de la búsqueda de la info sobre embarazos xD.

_**deskdraik:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, Kiromi-chan~… me alegro mucho que el capi te haya gustado… y gomen si me tarde mucho con la conti u.u… espero que te haya gustado… cambiando de tema… soy tan feliz que seas fan(?) de Umineko… si supieras que hare cosplay de esa serie xP… y que me prestaran el video juego *-*… xD… con todo en ingles *0*

_**sanjixzoro-fan**_: Muchas gracias por tu review~ me alegro miles que el capi anterior te haya gusto y, aunque este haya quedado más cortito, espero que te siga gustando el fic :Du… gomen por la tardanza en la actualización (échale la culpa a mi Uni y al fansub de manga… bueno, a eso ultimo no xD)… y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y aliento *0*

_**Mandragorapurple:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review~… me alegra mucho que la idea de este fic te haya resultado "fresca"… -w-… y yo que pensaba que estaba bastante trillada xDu… lo triste de los trabajos laven es que se basan en su mayoría de plano en solo ese problema (el dilema del Bookman), siendo que el pairing da mucho más para explotar (¿o soy la única loca que piensa eso ó.ò?)… gomen si me tarde mucho y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

Cambiando de tema.. ¡OMG! No sabes cuánto me impresione al escuchar que alguien, de Fanfiction, conocía la tortura de estudiar a Saussure D: (y te lo digo porque tuve que pasar lingüística estructural dos veces xP)… realmente fue emocionante, saber que había una compatriota literata (o lingüista xD... es que en mi Uni tienes que escoger mención :B) dando vueltas por aquí~…

Quisiese agradecer también a toda la peña linda que sigue este fic.

¡Arigato gozaimasu~!

Sin nada más que decir solo me queda pedirles que recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo (y mi alimento)! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que la gracia de la Inocencia y el poder de Ange-sama les proteja de todo mal ahora y siempre *O*~


End file.
